futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Generations (Socialist America)
This is a list and description of generations existing within the Socialist America universe. The cut-off dates for each generation are at exact 18 year intervals. Baby Boomer: 1946-1964 Baby Boomers (or boomers for short) are most often defined as those born from 1946 to 1964, during the post-world War II Baby Boom. The Cultural and political identity of Baby Boomers in the United States was largely defined by the Cold War, which colored their views of socialism/communism. Boomers were born, came of age, and spent their young adulthood in a world where the United States and our allies were engaged in an existential struggle against the Soviet Empire. Generation X: 1965-1983 Generation X in America enjoyed a lower quality of life than their parents: they struggled against a downturn of economic mobility and inherited fiscal, social, and environmental debts. Gen X were born during the Cold War and most members of this generation can remember a time when the Soviet Union existed, but the war didn't take up the majority of their lives like it did for their parents. This generation still absorbed residual paranoia about the evils of socialism. In the 90's there was no great enemy for America to fight. Millennial Millennials, also known as Generation Y (or simply Gen Y) are defined as anyone born 1984-2002. They were the first "post cold war" generation. The Iron Curtain fell in 1989 and the Soviet Union itself dissolved in 1991. Most Millennials can't remember a time when the Soviet Union existed and consequently Millennials were less receptive to red-baiting than their parents were. Childhoods Generation Z Gen Z, sometimes referred to as Zoomers are defined as anyone born 2003-2021. This generation is also sometimes referred to as the "Last Capitalist Children" since they were the last generation to come of age before America's transition towards Socialism. Though Conservative thinkers had long prophesied Gen Z as the "Great Conservative Hope" a generation of conservatives to counterbalance the liberalism of Millennials, this hope proved to be a delusion. Gen Z were even further removed from the Cold War than Millennials were and thus even less receptive to red-baiting. Generation Z is often divided half with the older cohort referred to as Gen Z- and the younger referred to as Gen Z+. Childhood This generation of Americans grew up during an era of economic inequality, environmental disasters, constant mass shootings. This generation became active in politics at a younger age than millennials did and tended to be even more radical. Young Adulthood Left leaning members of generation Z were instrumental in electing democratic socialists and succeeded in getting many progressive reforms enacted: from universal healthcare, a living wage, stricter and better enforced gun control, municipal broadband, and by 2030 the United States had reached 100% renewable energy for electricity and transportation. This made leftist Zoomers more optimistic and conservative Zoomers more pessimistic. Mid-Life Generation Alpha Defined as anyone born from 2022-2040. Gen Alpha is the first majority minority generation in American history; whites comprised the plurality of children born into this generation but were no longer the majority. In America this generation are sometimes described as "Socialist Natives" because they grew up with Socialism as opposed to fight for it or becoming familiar with it as adults. Many of the crises that fueled frantic political activism among Leftist Zoomers and Millennials had already been resolved by the time Gen Alpha came of age, as a result Alphas tended to be more moderate than previous generations. Gen Generation Beta Defined as anyone born 2041-2059. Generation Beta are the second generation of Socialist Natives. Generation Gamma Defined as anyone born from 2060-2078. ThisCategory:Socialist America Category:Society